Paphiopedilum
Paphiopedilum is a genus in the orchid family (Orchidaceae) of approximately 77 species Distribution Native to South China, India, Southeast Asia and the Pacific Islands. The genus has been given its own subtribe, the Paphiopedilinae. Description Paphiopedilum (sometimes colloquially referred to as "Paphs") are considered highly collectible by growers due to the curious and unusual form of their flowers. Most naturally occur among humus layers as terrestrials on the forest floor, while a few are true epiphytes and some are lithophytes. Along with Phragmipedium, Cypripedium, Mexipedium, and Selenipedium, the genus is a member of the subfamily Cypripedioideae, commonly referred to as the Lady’s or Venus’ Slipper Orchids, so named from the unusual shape of the pouch (labellum) of the flower, which was said to resemble a lady’s slipper. The pouch functions by trapping insects so that they are forced to climb up past the staminode, behind which they collect or deposit pollinia. These sympodial orchids lack pseudobulbs. Instead they grow robust shoots, each with several leaves. These can be short and rounded or long and narrow, and typically have a mottled pattern. When older shoots die, newer ones take over. Each new shoot only blooms once when it is fully grown, producing a raceme between the fleshy, succulent leaves. The roots are thick and fleshy. Potted plants form a tight lump of roots that, when untangled, can be up to l m long. The Chinese orchid Paphiopedilum armeniacum, discovered in 1979 and described in 1982, amazed growers of orchids by the extraordinary beauty of its golden flowers. The Paphiopedilums are among the most widely cultivated and hybridized of orchid genera. Thousands of interspecific hybrids have been registered with the Royal Horticultural Society in London over the years. These orchids are relatively easy to grow indoors, as long as conditions that mimic their natural habitats are created. Most species thrive in moderate to high humidity (50 to 70 percent), moderate temperatures ranging from 13 to 35 degrees Celsius and low light of 12,000 to 20,000 lux. Modern hybrids are typically easier to grow in artificial conditions than their parent species. Culture Plant in areas with medium to bright light. Temperatures should be kept around 50° to to 75°F. Keep mix moist but not wet. Water once a week and two times a week in hot summers. Many species require an reduction of watering during the winter. Pot in a mix of medium bark and perlite and repot after flowering and about every three years. Divide by breaking rhizomes with hands. Naming The genus name Paphiopedilum is derived from the Greek Paphos, a city on the island of Cyprus, and pedilon, slipper. Most species in this genus were previously considered part of the genus Cypripedium, but Paphiopedilum was accepted as the conserved (valid in use) name in 1959. Synonyms Cordula Raf. Stimegas Raf. Menephora Raf. Taxonomy The genus Paphiopedilum has been divided into several subgenera, and then further into sections and subsections. ;Subgenus Parvisepalum ;Subgenus Brachypetalum ;Subgenus Polyantha *section Mastigopetalum *section Polyantha *section Mystropetalum *section Stictopetalum *section Paphiopedilum *section Seratopetalum *section Cymatopetalum *section Thiopetalum ;Subgenus Sigmatopetalum *section Spathopetalum **subsection Macronidium **subsection Spathopetalum *section Blepharopetalum *section Mastersianum *section Punctatum *section Barbata **subsection Lorapetalum **subsection Chloroneura *section Planipetalum *section Venustum ;Subgenus Cochlopetalum Species Natural Hybrids References *Braem, G. J., Charles O. Baker, Margaret L. Baker. The Genus Paphiopedilum: Natural History and Cultivation, Vol. 1. Kissimmee, Florida: Botanical Publishers, Inc., 1998. *Leroy-Terquem, Gerald and Jean Parisot. Orchids: Care and Cultivation. London: Cassel Publishers Ltd., 1991. *Pridgeon, A.M.; Cribb, P.J.; Chase, M.W. & F. N. Rasmussen (1999): Genera Orchidacearum Vol.1, Oxford U. Press. ISBN 0-19-850513-2 *Schoser, Gustav. Orchid Growing Basics. New York: Sterling Publishing Co., Inc., 1993. *White, Judy. Taylor’s Guide to Orchids. Frances Tenenbaum, Series Editor. New York: Houghton-Mifflin, 1996. *